youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Justice: Saga of the King
Young Justice: Saga of the King '''is the storyline of the fanfic seasons 4 and 5 of the Young Justice series. The story and titular antagonist, King Long, was created by Kure S. Akira and every other character is based off of the DC Comics characters of the same name. Concept Instead of creating a season 3 based off of the original Apokolips cliffhanger, Akira decided to create a whole new story that would take place after Young Justice: Outsiders. In seasons 4 and 5, King Long commanded his crime syndicate to create a a unified universe under virtue and fear. Many heroes and villains who were not present or made little cameos in the tv series and comicbooks are present as either new friends of the Team or members of Long's group, bringing a whole new cast of allies or enemies to aid or face the young sidekicks. List of Characters Every hero and villain from the previous seasons are present in this saga along with new villainous faces. Heroes * The Justice League * The Team * Arsenal & the Meta-teens * The Forever People * The Outsiders New Heroes * The New Gods of New Genesis * Raven * Starfire * Redhood * The Question Villains * F.E.A.R. * The Light List of Episodes Young Justice: Fear (Season 4) # '''Doomsday (Part 1)- On New Years Eve, 4 months after the failed Apokolips invasion, the Team is informed that the living weapon Doomsday is attacking different prisons through boomtubing as prisoner transports occur. As they and the Justice League build a defense against it, they are unaware that they've fallen right into a trap. # Doomsday (Part 2)- As Superman, Captain Marvel, Superboy, and Miss Martian are dealing with Doomsday in Metropolis and other heroes are containing the prisoners trying to escape across the country, Batman, Nightwing, Aqualad, and Tigress track Doomsday's signal to Arkham Asylum, forcing them to either shut down the prison system to cut the signal or put Superman and Superboy at risk of being killed by the monster. # Jewels- As blame for "The Death of Superman" is placed on The Light and the various Teams' couples hit bumpy roads on Valentine's Day, a shadowy figure convinces Mr. Freeze and Black Adam to team up with a few other villains to steal a crash-landed star sapphire on the Kent Farm in Smallville. # Tall Tale- After Circe, Doctor Sivana, and Solomon Grundy obtain the Book of Fables, they release the Queen of Fables and she turns Happy Harbor into a nightmarish storybook world, leaving it up to the Team, the Outsiders, Dr. Fate, and the newly initiated Raven to stop her from marrying Captain Marvel. # Currents- The Team once again heads to Atlantis to prevent Corum Rath from usurping the Atlantean Throne and leading the sea kingdom in a war against the surface world. # Leprecons- The Phantom Stranger asks for the Team's aid when Chronos, Mad Hatter, Pied Piper and Music Meister travel back to the 1950s and take control over the Justice Society of America. # Identity- The recently established Gorilla City, made up of former test apes of The Brain, face opposition from the nation of Bwunda and the Team intervenes when Amanda Waller's Task Force X, now including The Brain, is involved with abducting the gorillas. # Down Under- After Beast Boy plays an awful April Fools Day prank on Raven and the Outsiders' trust and faith in each other are strained, Nightwing tries to pull them back together when Brother Blood abducts the demon sorceress in an attempt to release her father, the demon Trigon. # Snooze- While Kid Flash and Tigress are plagued by insomnia due to overwork, Doctor Destiny, Clock King, and Doctor Polaris begin a series of heists at Waynetech Companies. # Alley- Green Lantern Hal Jordan seeks the aid of Batman and the Team when Sinestro, Scarecrow, and Murmur are believed to be behind the distribution of yellow fear rings to the Gotham City crime gangs. # Mayhem- Klarion the Witch Boy secretly comes begging to Zatana and the Team for help when the demon sorceress Tala, Felix Faust, and the Gentleman Ghost kidnaps his familiar, Teekl. # Fate (Part 1)- After Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Batman are debriefed by the Team on their last mission, Libra, Mordru, Solomon Grundy, and Eclipso attack and infiltrate the Hub, where Libra does the unthinkable and removes The Helmet of Fate from Zatara. # Fate (Part 2)- The heroes track Libra back to a twisted Tower of Fate where they face off against the Injustice Gang in their attempts to control Nabu and rule the universe. # Reign- Superboy is called to join Miss Martian, Red Robin, Wonder Girl, and the new Robin (Damian Wayne) to investigate the new "superheroes", Cyborg Superman and the Eradicator, when they are suspected of stealing Apokoliptian tech from Intergang busts. # Honeycomb- Nightwing, Bumble Bee, Lagoon Boy, Redhood, and Arsenal join the new alien visitor Starfire to investigate a potential alien invasion by a race of humanoid bees. # Rogue's Sunday- The League and the Outsiders have a blast celebrating Easter Sunday with the Wayne Enterprise Easter Egg Hunt fundraiser for orphans in Central City until a group of The Flash's enemies, calling themselves "The Rogues", crash the party. # Broken Mirrors- When H'EL, General Zod, Doomsday, and Bizarro raid Geranium City and kidnap the Genomorphs, Superboy leads Beast Boy, Static Shock, Blue Beetle, and Guardian to find them. # Contingency- When Batman's anti-metahuman computer system, Brother Eye, goes rogue and creates a dangerous robot, OMAC, its up to the entire Team to stop it before it creates an army and annihilates the entire world populous. # Drought- When the Team heads to the beach to get some much deserved R&R, Calculator, Firefly, Heatwave, and Inhuman Flame get them back to work as they attempt to use a WayneTech Satellite to burn Star City to the ground. # Shadows- Ra's al Ghul requests the aid of the League when Prometheus, Talon, Clayface, Plastique, and the Court of Owls attack the League of Shadows' headquarters in Nanda Parbat. # Inner Demons- Brother Blood is back and this time he makes a deal with Neron to become an all-powerful sorcerer in exchange for releasing the Seven Deadly Sins from the Rock of Eternity. # Camp- Miss Martian orders an investigation into an old-mining-themed summer camp when it's revealed to be run by Mad Hatter and Doctor Psycho. # Archaeologists- After Queen Bee requests aid from the League and the Team when Bialya is attacked by 5 metahumans, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are sent to handle it and face one of their hardest trials. # Independence Day Revisited- It's the anniversary of the Team's formation and the group looks back on their past achievements, inductions, and screw ups. # Intentions- The Team discovers F.E.A.R.'s plot and trace Long to a warehouse in Metropolis, unaware that he has laid a trap for the heroes. # Regime- Long reveals his master plan in creating clones of the 7 founding members of the Justice League, which he dubs "The Justice Regime", and have them spread fear through the very masses that praise them for their virtue. Young Justice: Supremacy (Season 5) # Initiation- A month following the "Regime Incident" and Superman's return, the heroes must juggle handling the wary public and stopping massive tsunamis being conjured by Mordru. # Silent Night- When Hush, Nocturna, and the Talons fail in an assassination attempt against Queen Bee, the Team goes on the hunt for them before they reach their next target, Lex Luthor. # Anger Management- Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rainer, and Guy Gardner ask for the heroes' aid when Atrocitus leads a squad of Red Lanterns to Earth. # Gods- The Forever People return to Earth just as Ares sparks a war between Themyscira and Atlantas. # Lineage- After Black Adam becomes the King of Kahndaq, the Team investigate his legitimacy when King Long serves as his chancellor. # Stinger- Zazzala employs the H.I.V.E. Five in theft missions across multiple STAR Labs buildings, prompting the Teen Titans to investigate. # Socialite- The Team tracks down the Court of Owls to their headquarters in Gotham City where they infiltrate an international Halloween gala threatening the big wigs of global society, including Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and Queen Bee. # Outlaws- On Thanksgiving Day, Redhood, Arsenal, and Starfire join forces with Batwoman and The Question to infiltrate the Vatican of Crime and steal Libra's Crime Bible. # Ties- When Kaldur'ahm's constant disappearances finally worries Wyynd, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Robin, and Tigress investigate. # Christmas Jeers- During the holiday season, the Team investigates popular VR Goggles, similar in function to the Goode Goggles, being sold by Toyman and Libra. # New Gods- When Metron, Orion, Big Barda, Mr. Miracle, and Sturmer of New Genesis arrive to Earth, the Team and heroes have trouble working along side them when fatherbox tech is reportedly being sold to Libra's Intergang through Kalibak and Steppenwolf. # Orientation (Part 1)- Cyborg and Halo are chosen by Batman to infiltrate the H.I.V.E. Academy to find evidence linking it to F.E.A.R. # Orientation (Part 2)- As Cyborg and Halo slowly get taken in by Jinx and Osiris respectively, the faculty of H.I.V.E. begin to catch on to their schemes. # Priestess- Hawkman and Hawk Girl aid the Outsiders when Sinestro and the Sinestro Corps attack a newly discovered Egyptian temple. # Skirmish- As Kahndaq begins making hostile moves against Greater Bialya in the name of Quraci Independence, Miss Martian reluctantly leads a team to meet with Black Adam and Queen Bee to prevent them from waging an all-out war in the Persian Gulf. # Paradise- Zatara and Zatana trace Circe's magic to her hidden island of Aeaea and the Team decides to infiltrate her hideout to get a step ahead of F.E.A.R., falling into a trap by the Church of Blood. # Chill-dren- As Mr. Freeze creates a blanket of snow over the entire African continent, Morgan le Fey uses the Book of Fables to turn the Team and Outsiders into children, leaving Etrigan to babysit and help them. # Loyalty- The loyalty of Hawkman and Hawk Girl are tested when Thanagar sends a fleet to challenge Rann and warn of Earth's involvement in the matter. # Rescue- The Titans aid the Spectre in attacking the Grand Church of Blood in their own attempt to save Raven from Trigon's influence. # Patriotism- With the nations of Earth divided on whether or not to challenge Thanagar, the Team infiltrate a secret A.R.G.U.S. base after Wade Eiling orders Captain Atom off of the Justice League. # Turned- The Team attempt to convince Hawkman and Hawk Girl to defect from the Thanagarian Army while preventing an intergalactic incident. # Council- Representatives of Earth, Rann, and Thanagar meet to try an ease tensions, all the while the Court of Owls attempt to disrupt their summit. # Truths- The Team discovers that the Hawks are being mind-controlled by the Thanagarians with help from F.E.A.R. to keep them on their side. # Partners- Revelations of Thanagar's plot to wage war against Rann and Earth become public, prompting Thanagarian General Fell Andar to request a meeting with the F.E.A.R. Council. # Turntable- After King Long betrays the Thanagarians and joins Brainiac 13 in an invasion of Earth, The Justice League, Rann, and the Light join forces to combat the threat not knowing that the true scheme is yet to be seen. # Young Justice- With Brainiac 13's armada under the control of F.E.A.R., The original members of the Justice League, the Team, and the Light face off against the F.E.A.R. Council and a dragon-formed King Long. Category:Series Category:Fanon Story